


Better Late Than Never

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: Jrock, SuG (Band)
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Romance, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by <a href="http://sasukewolf.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pair: Chiyu/Takeru</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Theme: Christmas</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rate: G</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was requested years ago. I was having trouble coming up with a story but I didn't want to make them wait anymore. This was the best I could think off. I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted. But I hope you like it.</p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://sasukewolf.deviantart.com/)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Pair: Chiyu/Takeru
> 
> Theme: Christmas
> 
> Rate: G
> 
>   
> 
> 
> This was requested years ago. I was having trouble coming up with a story but I didn't want to make them wait anymore. This was the best I could think off. I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted. But I hope you like it.

There were only so many 'original' presents to give. Especially at Christmas. Sadly, many of those so called 'original' ideas were actually very cliched. Especially between lovers. Add onto the fact that the man trying to think of something was rather childish and unimaginative when it came to romantic areas, he found himself screwed.

Takeru sighed falling face down on the couch, his mop of blond hair standing on end in a mess. His overly large pajamas swamped around him as he burrowed into the cushions. He closed his eyes, his fingers twitching beneath himself as he fidgeted with his pajama top. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it slightly as he tried to think of something...anything. He needed an idea; he couldn't make Chiyu wait forever.

A soft smile pulled at his lips at the thought of his lover. Chiyu was the opposite of him. He was relatively calm, mature, and quite sexy where Takeru was cute, overactive, and at times awkward. It was their differences that balanced them out. Chiyu kept him grounded and he helped Chiyu relax. It always gave them interesting memories too.

Rolling over, Takeru blinked up at the ceiling as he thought back. one memory in particular coming to the forefront of his mind. He'd been bored out of his wits and decided he wanted to play 'princess'. He'd dressed up, make up and all, and was just about to leave when Chiyu had shown up. Impeccable timing really and thinking back, Takeru was mildly curious how the other always knew when he was going to do something like that. But there he was and of course, Chiyu had absolutely refused to let him leave. Sure they were expected to wear strange clothes for work, visual kei artists and all, but Chiyu didn't want anyone thinking bad of him for cross-dressing on his own time.

Of course Takeru had been severely disappointed. What was the point of dressing up if no one could see? Apparently his band mate could tell so they'd struck a deal. Takeru wouldn't go out and Chiyu would play with him. The blond could tell the other had been far from happy with the idea of being a 'princess' but how was he supposed to pass up the once in a lifetime opportunity.

The day had gone surprisingly well. True to both their words, they stayed in and Chiyu dressed up. Once Chiyu had relaxed, it had gotten infinitely better. Cracking jokes, silly princess games, pictures. It'd been the start of everything if he was honest. That day Chiyu had, Takeru guessed, gotten caught up in their fun and had kissed him...for the very first time that didn't involve work in some way.

That was it! Jumping up from the couch, Takeru ran back to his bedroom diving under the bed to find the small red box hidden there. Grabbing it, he slid back out pulling the top off. Inside lay various mementos. His first fan letter, a stuffed toy from a cousin he didn't talk to anymore, small gifts from his band mates...things from Chiyu and their dates. But those weren't what he was looking or. What he wanted lay on the very bottom.

Picking up the picture, he leaned back smiling softly. There he stood in a pink dress and crown, his hair a mess and wide eyed, his cheeks a brilliant red. At his side stood Chiyu, an arm draped around his shoulders in a blue dress and a crown of his own. But what brought the smile to his face and a flush to his cheeks was Chiyu's expression. Chiyu stood there with his eyes closed, leaning over as he kissed Takeru's cheek with a small smile. Exactly one week later Chiyu had asked him out.

Closing his box, he placed it back under the bed before getting up. He went to his hall closet pulling it open to find it a mess. Deciding it was a task for another day, he simply started pulling items out dropping them on the floor at his feet until he came up with a simple wooden frame. Looking around, he spotted a box of paint marker Shinpei had left at some point before grabbing them as well and heading for his living room.

Sitting on the floor in front of his coffee table, he set to work. It only took him about twenty minutes to design the frame. Not particularly artsy, it was fairly simple. Bubble hearts and small designed littered the frame in what Takeru found a tasteful manner. Along the bottom he wrote, in his best girly handwriting, _TRUE LOVE_. Nodding his head in approval, he blew over the pain to help it dry before locking the picture into place. Double checking to make sure it was dry, he got up and searched out a box, wrapping it carefully. Not wanting to waste a second more than he already had, he grabbed his coat and rushed out only just remembering his shoes at the keys at the last moment. Tucking the box safely to his chest, he took off running, a large smile lighting his face. Takeru was sure this would be  his best Christmas ever. Even if it was a little late. But he'd found the best things, you always had to wait for.


End file.
